1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device under test (DUT), for example, a semiconductor device, printed circuit board, or the like, is often tested at multiple operating temperatures. The materials of the device, for example, silicon, metals, dielectric materials, and the like can expand or contract as a function of the operating temperature. Unfortunately, a probe card utilized to test the DUT may not expand or contract at the same rate as the DUT. As such, when testing at two or more temperatures, the probe card typically provides less than ideal alignment between probes of the probe card and terminals of the DUT at any of the testing temperatures.